Scorpion
Hanzo Hasashi, better known as Scorpion is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 3. He performs primarily as Sub-Zero's tag team partner as half of the Mortal Kombat team. Appearance Scorpion is a human male of slightly above average height and muscular build. Most of Sub-Zero's facial features are obscured by a yellow mask that covers the lower half of his face and a black hood covering his cranium and ears. Scorpion wears a sleek yellow and black outfit that is similar in design to Sub-Zero's blue and black outfit. NoDQ CAW History Season 3 Scorpion would team up with Sub-Zero to form Mortal Kombat in Season 3. In match 43, the duo would face Mass Destruction. Though they would push the Hulk and the Thing to the limit, Mortal Kombat would lose the match when Sub-Zero submitted to a Bear Hug by the Hulk with just three seconds left on the match timer. Scorpion would enter singles competition in a Fatal Four Way Match also featuring Link, Cyclops and the Thing to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Scorpion would come up short in this match, however, getting counted out of the match at the same time as the Thing. Scorpion would fare worse still in another #1 Contenders match against Batman, losing to the furious Dark Knight in just 18 seconds. Season 8 Mortal Kombat would return in Season 8, attacking the Mario Bros. after their successful NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship defence against The Dark Alliance in a Ladder Match. Mortal Kombat would face Street Fighters for a chance to become #1 Contenders to the Mario Bros.' Championship, with Mortal Kombat picking up the victory when Scorpion pinned Ryu. At Box Office Smash, Mortal Kombat would challenge the Mario Bros. for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. In the end, Mortal Kombat's normal high level of synchronicity was outmatched by that of the Mario Bros., who retained their Championship. The Joker would enlist Mortal Kombat's help against Superman at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2, with the team assaulting Superman before his scheduled match with the Joker could ever begin. At The Road to Violent Impulse 1, Superman would face both members of Mortal Kombat in a Handicap Match. The team were well co-ordinated against Superman for most of the match but the Man of Steel swung momentum in his favour in the closing moments to pick up the win. At The Road to Born With Rage 5, Mortal Kombat would challenge Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. The team were once again a cohesive unit but ultimately found themselves overpowered by Spider-Man, who delivered a series of Rolling German Suplexes that took out everyone but himself and the referee! At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 5, Mortal Kombat would face the Clean Cut Clan in a match to determine a pair of #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Aaron Rift believed Mortal Kombat had the match won but for a momentary lack of judgement from Sub-Zero, who accidentally broke up the count on Scorpion's cover by inadvertently tossing Sagat onto the referee. At The Road to Holiday Havoc 3, Mortal Kombat would clash with the Terminators to determine a pair of #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Mortal Kombat were dominant in the early going, taking advantage of the lack of team experience their opponents had together. In the end, however, the Terminator would take out both members of Mortal Kombat with the same Terminator Clothesline, allowing him to collect the victory for his team. Real World History Scorpion is one of the most popular protagonists of NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat series. Scorpion was Hanzo Hasashi in his previous life, a member of the Shirai-Ryu ninja clan. The clan were an off-shoot of the Chinese Lin Kuei assassin clan and wore yellow versions of the Lin Kuei's outfits to mock them and suggest they were cowardly. Scorpion and the elder Sub-Zero were both manipulated by Quan Chi into taking the same assignment, with neither knowing of the other's involvement. Scorpion and Sub-Zero would clash and Sub-Zero would come out on top- Scorpion would spend his last moments begging for mercy before Sub-Zero killed him. Scorpion descended to the Netherrealm and became a vengeful spectre. Much of Scorpion's character development throughout Mortal Kombat involves him coming to terms with his anger and becoming a force for good rather than one who is motivated by selfish goals. In-ring Style and Personality Scorpion's arsenal of moves is reliant on his extensive martial art training, with many fast, striking moves being part of his matches. Scorpion is also more than comfortable launching aerial assaults on his foes. As a tag team performer, he is incredibly in-synchronicity with his partner, Sub-Zero, despite their former hatred for one another. Scorpion is a ruthless performer and will not hesitate to seize any opportunity given to him to wear down an opponent. Finishing Moves *Shining Wizard *Spinning Heel Kick Category:Superstars Category:Video Game Icons